


The Famous MacGyver Jacket

by rosy_sharpe



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_sharpe/pseuds/rosy_sharpe
Summary: Mac gives Riley her jacket on a mission, she claims it as her own. Only willing to part with if MacGyver dares to take it off himself.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	The Famous MacGyver Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> If you find grammatical errors while reading this cause I barely edited at 1 AM...no you didn't. (And I'll fix them later)

~In some random building in New York~

“This is the coldest and most uncomfortable place, I have ever been on a mission and that’s saying a lot considering the type of places visit”.

Riley thought a light jacket was all she’d needed for what was supposed to be an easy data recovery mission in New York in the spring but now she is heavily regretting that decision. The more time she spends squatting on the fire escape of the building waiting for the bad guys to finish their random sweep, the harder it is to stop the chills running her body. They had to quickly exit out the window when they heard the door open and duck their heads under the stills in complete silence. The situation was already tense and then security started heading towards the open window. She heard the heavy boots approaching closer to them to investigate the breeze coming into the room. All she wanted in that moment was to reach for Mac’s hand to help her calm down but she couldn’t take the chance knowing she’d never let go if she did. So, instead she switched her table to her left hand so she wouldn’t be tempted and tried to slow her breathing to stop her teeth from loudly chattering. Before another wave of shiver flowed through her again, she felt Mac hands slip his jacket over her shoulders and pull her underneath his arms. She looked up in surprise to see he was already smiling and mouthed thank you. She nestled her head even further into his shoulders forgetting about the mission and death awaiting them a wall over. Only focused on the feeling of Mac’s hands rubbing her arms, increasing the temperature on the fire escape and engulfing her in his warmth and scent. The goose bumps on her arm no longer from the cold but from his closeness and all she needs to do was slightly lift her head up, to have her lips be in direct sight to the little mole on his neck to leave a kiss on it.

Mac thankfully saved her from acting out her thoughts by settling his head on top of hers and continuing to warm Riley up and enjoying having her so close that any deep breath he takes his senses are overwhelmed by everything Riley Davis. Bad guys and mission are suddenly forgotten as Riley’s hand seems to have a mind of her own, she places the tablet on her thighs and bring her hand to his back and another one to his chest. Rubbing his back and chest at the same slow burning rate as Mac’s hands caressing her arm. All they can hear and feel are each other’s breath speeding up, as their hands travel and explore non-platonic friend territories…Until Matty gives the loud “all clear” on their comms leading to them springing apart, now avoiding eye contact not knowing how to approach or discuss what just happened. The two sneak back into the building to collect the data Riley and went down the fire escape, silent the whole way home.

~Back home: At Riley’s house~

Riley kept the leather jacket on even on the plane, she tried her best to not take a deep breath into the leather jacket knowing it would take her back to that moment on the fire escape. Yet, in the silence and darkness of the plane with everyone else nodding off she couldn’t help it. She turned her head and buried her nose into the coat lapel’s taking a deep breath finding herself engulfed in Mac’s smell of sweat, pine, aftershave and what she assumes is all the metal he tends to handle while wearing the jacket. Now back in her home she left the shower put on her shorts and tank top on then brings herself to the couch where picked up jacket taking another whiff, putting it back on and zipping it finding comfort in the old jacket provides. The moment doesn’t last too long when the phone rings and she see Mac’s name knowing he’ll be asking for his lucky jacket back.

So, with a big sigh she answers “hey Mac”.

“Hey Riles, I just left the phoenix and realized that I forgot to grab my jacket. I’m heading home now and can come pick it up on the way”.

“Yeah, that’s … that’s fine. I’ll be here”.

She was really hoping when she escaped the phoenix building without running into mac after their debriefing that he would’ve forgotten about it and at least wait until tomorrow morning to come collect but now she’ll have to say goodbye to her newfound comfort, she’s not ready to lose the jacket already attached it. She forgot how addicting Mac’s smell can be after being around it daily while living in his home. His hugs are the best and the jacket felt like constant Mac hug that she can carry around everywhere and then fall asleep in. The knock came too soon and the idea pops into her head…she takes off the tank top, tosses it on the couch, zips the jacket all the way and opened the door.

“Hey, come in.” “Hey, wow this old jacket looks runway ready on you… you look comfortable.”

“I am, I just wanted to say goodbye to it.”

“I didn’t realize you got so attach although I can see why it is a great jacket”

“Yeah, it’s pretty great”, she said while running hand over the jacket still not finding it in herself to take it off. Mac seeing her unwillingness to take off the jacket, steps forwards lifts his hand to the sleeve pulling at it to bring her back from her thoughts.

She stares at his hands playing with the sleeve of the jacket, cocks her head to stare him in the eye and whispers “Take it”.

“Wha ah ah what?” a stunned Mac manages to squeal out, unable to process whether or not Riley Davis just insinuated that he undresses her? He stays rooted tot eh ground trying his best to convince himself that it was an innocent statement for he cannot imagine nor process that Riley could ever be flirting much less seduce him…right? His question is answered when Riley starts to slowly unzip the first half of the jacket all while walking backward towards her bedroom.

“I said… if you really need the jacket back so badly then come… and take it”.

She unzips the jacket even more showing him that her chest is bare underneath and although Mac’s brain is still malfunctioning his feet appear to be working as they follow the slow dance Riley has started. They keep the intense eye contact till she feels the bed behind her knees and Mac finally caught up to her with nowhere else to turn she waits for him to match her bold move.

Mac, realizing she’s waiting for him, lifts his hand to the zipper and brings it all the way down and pulling at the zipper stop with his finger to leave the jacket completely open. He trails his fingers up along the jacket feeling the slight bump of her nipple underneath and hearing her deep sigh from his actions, bringing the hand to the back of her neck, leading to Riley getting on her toes as their lips touch for the first time. She finally exhales after holding her breath for what felt like forever now that his lips are finally on hers. Mac uses that opportunity to insert his tongue into mouth and taste the celebratory champagne from the mission and the sweet natural taste of Riley. Her hands grab his shoulders as her legs weakens the more his tongue explore her mouth leaving he completely breathless and senseless. While holding her neck another slide under the jacket caresses her back then comes forward to palms her breast while rolling and tweaking the nipple and nay other piece of skin his fingers come across. Riley slides her hands down his sides and lifts his shirt breaking the kiss for a moment to pull it over his head. The slow kiss that started ended as soon as their lips slammed back into one another with a more feverish burning as he grasps her lips in between his teeth, biting and rolling it her lower lip till it swells to its max.

The need to touch and feel every part of their bodies is accelerated with that lip biting and hands wander all over. His other hand leaves her neck to slides to her thighs all while teasing and plucking her nipples in no rush to take off the jacket she looks so hot in. Feeling her hand on his thighs, she jumps into him wrapping her legs around his to fall into the bed. He lips finally leaves her lips now sliding down her neck leaving open kisses and lightly biting some spots leaving her breathless and moaning whenever he found a particularly sensitive area to tease. All around her neck down to her chest he sucks and nips at every open skin, wrapping his lips around the nearest nipple tickling his cheeks. Laying small kisses from starting from her neck, to the sternum, her stomach, stopping briefly at the navel to swirl his tongue then down to her shorts and underwear to slide it them off. Choosing to ignore the direct path and teasing the joints between her hips and thighs. Trailing baking up to the side doing his best to avoid getting too close to her center and teasing the area around it instead. Till Riley had enough and grasps his hair tight on the scalp placing his mouth where she needed it most directly on top of her clit. Mac hungrily lick, suck and lap analyzing and studying which tongue method and intensity illicit the loudest moan. Mac finds her favorite rhythm and cling to it, the stickiness mixture his face is buried in cannot be distinguished between Riley’s juice and his own saliva. Buried deep in between her thighs closing around his face and pins them onto the bed to focus on the task at hand and not suffocate from the clenched thighs.

As her body starts to feel the intense pleasure flowing through her body the needs to raise and buck her hips intensify but Mac just adds more pressure to her thighs gluing them to the bed only allowing her upper body to squirm. And adding two fingers to add bonus internal stimulation to encourage the orgasm she is so close to reaching. Her moans getting more vocal and sounding deeper. He lifts his eyes to stare deep into her own wanting to memorize an orgasming Riley. With her eyes on his she feels the warmth spread her eyes rolling back, coming undone and trembling on the bed. Mac not only watches but feels the pulsing quake around his fingers and around his lips, still he keeps sucking lessening his hold on her thighs and letting use his nose and mouth to grind and ride her orgasm till she goes limp on the bed and finally release her hold tight hold on his hair.

Mac climbs back up to her lips to wrapping her legs around his hips, as she reaches down between them to stoke him till he loses his own patience and grabs her dick to push it into her. The room fills with the sound of wet skin moving and smacking into one another as the moans get louder...and louder. Mac grabs her neck and she lifts her eyes to his, they watch one another as he hears the screams and curses coming out of her mouth. They only get louder when he slips the second hand in between their bodies so he can stroke Riley’s clit once again. Mac vigorously keeps an agonizing rhythm with both his dick and fingers making Riley lose all her senses. She can’t hear anything coming out her mouth, much less understand what she’s saying. All she can feel is the pleasurable sensation traveling throughout her entire body, as her head empties of all thoughts, her body fills up with tingles. Both so engrossed into one another and their bodies that all they can do is be vocal about the pleasurable experience they’re going through. He keeps thrusting into her with all his strength losing resolve each time, he pulls out only to slip himself back into her even deeper again with all his might defying the distance between his bodies wanting to be filled in her in every way possible. When Riley can’t hold it anymore she finds herself withering against the bed again and Mac finally feeling her second coming, releases the loudest groan that’s been buried in his throat. He comes with her as his dick feels the intense pulsing of her insides thoroughly enjoying her walls milking him for everything he has. He falls into her chest as she finally takes in a deep breath. They bring their foreheads together finally catching their breath looking into each other’s completely speechless from their past activity.

“That was really…” he tries to from words but Riley can see his brain is broken and cannot form words and finish the sentence for him.

“Really amazing.”

“Yes, amazing, intense, mind numbing, life changing."

“Okay, I see your vocabulary came back” she says chuckling making him laugh too and changing their position so he can bring her into his chest.

“Riles."

"Hmmh" a well spent and tired Riley hums on his chest.

"You can keep the jacket… if this happens every time you wear it.” He chuckles.

“Deal!” She answers with a grin just as big.


End file.
